


Test ciążowy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [71]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Louis w ciąży - AU, gdzie chłopcy są w college’u, grają w prawdę i wyzwanie i Lou musi zrobić test ciążowy, bo nie chce odpowiedzieć, z kim ostatnio się przespał (z Hazzą). Okazuje się, że jest w ciąży, ale nikomu nie mówi. Kilka dni później Harry mówi mu, że go kocha, a Louis wtedy wypala: A ja jestem z tobą w ciąży.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test ciążowy

\- Ok, no to Louis – zaśmiał się Niall zacierając ręce i złowrogo spoglądając na szatyna.  
Szatyn przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. Irlandczyk miał zawsze głupie pomysły. Teraz powoli zaczynał żałować, że pozwolił czwórce swoich przyjaciół i jednocześnie współlokatorów wciągnąć w tak głupią grę jaką było prawda i wyzwanie. Jednak co innego mógł zrobić, kiedy czwórka chłopaków weszła, z alkoholem w dłoniach, do jego pokoju i odmówili wyjścia. Nie pomogły mu nawet tłumaczenia, że musi się przygotować na jutrzejsze zajęcia, więc nie miał wyjścia i ustąpił.  
Tak więc teraz siedział tutaj, pomiędzy Liamem i Zaynem, i z lekkim niepokojem wpatrywał się w Horana.  
\- Prawda czy wyzwanie? – zapytał blondyn.  
Louis przez chwilę się zastanawiał co powinien odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że Niall ma nietypowe pomysły. Jeśli wybierze prawdę, prawdopodobnie będzie musiał wyjawić jakiś swój bardzo osobisty sekret, ale jeśli wybierze wyzwanie może być jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Prawda – odpowiedział, po krótkim przemyśleniu.  
\- W takim razie powiedz nam, kim była ostatnia osoba z która się przespałeś i kiedy to było.  
Tomlinson czuł jak jego serce momentalnie przyspiesza, a ciało ogarnia panika. Nie może powiedzieć prawdy. Jego wzrok od razu uciekł do Harry’ego, który wydawał się nie przejmować pytaniem blondyna. Albo rzeczywiście tak było, ale dobrze udawał. Przecież to on był ostatnią osobą, z która Louis się pieprzył. Od pewnego czasy Harry był jedyną osobą, z którą Lou sypiał. Do dziś pamiętał jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Za dużo wypili, byli sami w mieszkaniu, oboje potrzebowali bliskości drugiej osoby i stało się. To była najlepsza noc w jego życiu, jednak nie powinna się ona wydarzyć. Louis i Harry byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, dlatego następnego dnia szatyn zaproponował, aby o tym zapomnieli i zachowywali się jakby nic się nie stało, i nie wspominali o tym reszcie, na co Styles się zgodził. Mimo to od tego czasu, coraz częściej zaczęło się to zdarzać. Pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się niepisana umowa i ze zwykłych przyjaciół zmienili się w przyjaciół z korzyściami.  
\- No dalej Lou – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos bruneta.  
\- Um…ja nie pamiętam – skłamał, czując jak się lekko rumieni.  
\- Kłamiesz! – wykrzyknął Niall, pokazując na niego palcem.  
\- Wcale nie – próbował ich przekonać.  
\- Kłamiesz – powtórzył blondyn, na co reszta mu przytaknęła – Za karę musisz teraz wykonać zadanie. Poczekaj chwilę – podniósł się z ziemi i wyszedł z pokoju. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w wyjście zastanawiając się co takiego wymyślił Irlandczyk. Po chwili chłopak usiadł, w dłoniach trzymając niewielkie pudełko, a na jego ustach widoczny był złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Masz – podał przedmiot szatynowi.  
\- Test ciążowy? – spytał spoglądając na opakowanie i słysząc chichoty swoich przyjaciół – Co mam z tym zrobić? I dlaczego ty to masz? – zapytał, chociaż domyślał się o co chodzi.  
\- Zrób go – odpowiedział, ignorując drugie pytanie.  
\- Co?  
\- Masz go zrobić. Skłamałeś, więc to twoja kara. No dalej Lou – ponaglił chłopaka.  
Tomlinson ze skwaszoną miną podniósł się i ruszył do łazienki, słysząc jak reszta już nie wytrzymuje i wybucha głośnym śmiechem.  
\- Nienawidzę was – mruknął nim zamknął się w łazience.  
*****  
Od kilku dobrych minut siedział w łazience nie potrafiąc się wyrwać z szoku. Przecież to nie możliwe. On nie może być w ciąży. Jego serce waliło ze zdwojoną siłą, przez ciało przepływały fale nieprzyjemnych dreszczy, a dłonie – w których trzymał test ciążowy, z pozytywnym wynikiem – trzęsły się.  
Osunął się po ścianie, odrzucając test i podciągając kolana. Jak to się mogło stać, jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Przecież zawsze się zabezpieczali, prawda? No dobra, może raz czy dwa zrobili to bez prezerwatywy, bo nie mieli. Zresztą to i tak powinno być niemożliwe, przecież jest mężczyzną, czy naprawdę miałby aż tak wielkiego pecha i był jednym z tych niewielu, którzy mogą być w ciąży? Los naprawdę, aż tak by z niego zakpił?  
Nie, spokojnie! Przecież test może być wadliwy. Nie daje on 100% pewności. Najlepiej będzie jak pójdzie do lekarza, a tam pewnie się okaże, że nie jest w ciąży! Prawda?  
Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez pukanie .  
\- Louis? – za drzwiami stał Liam – Wszystko dobrze? Dość długo tam siedzisz.  
\- Już wychodzę – podniósł się z ziemi, test schował do kieszeni i otworzył drzwi, za którymi stała czwórka jego przyjaciół.  
\- Obraziłeś się na mnie? – Niall niepewni spojrzał na przyjaciela – Przesadziłem, dlatego tak długo tam siedziałeś?  
\- Nie Ni, jest w porządku – starał się aby jego uśmiech był jak najbardziej prawdziwy.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Zayn zmarszczył brwi przyglądając się szatynowi.  
\- Trochę boli mnie głowa, chyba się położę – skłamał i wrócił do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Od razu opadł na miękki materac, zwijając się w kłębek.  
W tej chwili potrzebował samotności. Cały czas próbował sobie wytłumaczyć, że dopóki nie pójdzie do lekarza nie ma się czym przejmować, jednak na niewiele to się zdało. Cały czas, gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy, cichy głosik mówił mu, że test nie jest błędny. Modlił się w duchu, aby nie była to prawda. Przecież nie może być w ciąży, co miałby powiedzieć chłopakom, co miałby powiedzieć Harry’emu. Nie chciał mu mówić, nie chciał go do niczego zmuszać. Za pewne musiałby się wyprowadzić, przecież za jakiś czas zacznie robić się większy i na pewno wszyscy się dowiedzą.  
Usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do jego pokoju. Po chwili materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała, a silne ramię owinęło go w tali, przyciągając do klatki piersiowej przybysza.  
\- Lou – zachrypnięty głos Harry’ego doszedł do jego uszu – Co się dzieje?  
\- Nic – odpowiedział, starając się na spokój, chociaż to było trudne. Czuł jak jego serce jeszcze szybciej wali, a ciało i umysł ogarnia panika.  
\- Przecież widzę. Może i chłopcy uwierzyli w twoją wymówkę, ale nie ja. Co się stało?  
\- Harry, naprawdę nic się nie stało. Źle się czuję i tyle – upierał się przy swoim.  
\- Jak chcesz – burknął.  
Zapanowała chwila ciszy, podczas której oboje leżeli pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Louis miał nadzieję, że Harry zaraz wyjdzie i da mu spokój. Tak się jednak nie stało, poczuł jak ciepłe wargi składają delikatnie pocałunki na jego karku, a duża dłoń Harry’ego wsuwa się pod jego sweter i gładzi skórę brzucha. Louis spiął się na to.  
\- Harry – jego głos drżał – Zostaw.  
\- Nie martw się Lou. Chłopcy wyszli do klubu – wymruczał mu do ucha, po czym przygryzł jego płatek. Zadrżał na to doznanie, jednak wiedział, że nie może się poddać. Nie może na to pozwolić.  
\- Harry – odwrócił się, odpychając od siebie chłopaka – Naprawdę źle się czuję.  
\- W porządku – westchnął zrezygnowany, jednak Louis dostrzegł w nich ból – W takim razie śpij. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował to daj znać – pocałował szatyna w czoło i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy drzwi za loczkiem się zamknęły. Cieszył się, że został sam, jednak teraz pojawił się kolejny problem. Przed jego oczami cały czas widniał obraz zielonych tęczówek, w których widoczny był ból, kiedy Louis odtrącił ich właściciela.  
Zamknął oczy z nadzieję, że sen przyjdzie jak najszybciej i chociaż na kilka godzin wyrwie go od jego problemów.  
*****  
W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni Louis udał się do lekarza, który potwierdził jego obawy. Był w ciąży ze swoim najlepszym przyjaciele. Po wyjściu z gabinetu do końca dnia krążył po parku zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić. Jeśli nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, powinien jak najszybciej zacząć szukać nowego mieszkania i w sumie przydałoby się znaleźć nową szkołę. Był w 7 tygodniu, za jakiś czas inni będą mogli dostrzec, że spodziewa się dziecka. Oczywiście przeszło mu przez myśl, aby poinformować o wszystkim Stylesa, ale bał się, że loczek pomyśli, że chce go do czegoś zmusić, a tego nie chciał. Nie chciał, aby chłopak czuł się do czegoś przymuszony. Przecież Harry nic do niego nie czuł, miał prawo ułożyć sobie życie z kimś kogo będzie kochał. A on też go przecież nie…nie, nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Prawda była taka, że od pewnego czasu powoli zaczynał coś czuć do przyjaciela. Może to nie była jeszcze miłość, ale na pewno było to coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Postanowił wracać, kiedy na zewnątrz zaczęło się ściemniać.  
Do domu wrócił lekko zmarznięty, w końcu był listopad i wieczory już nie należały do najcieplejszych. Od progu powitał go pełen wyrzutu i zmartwienia wzrok Harry’ego.  
\- Lou, gdzie ty byłeś? Dzwoniłem, ale okazało się, że zostawiłeś telefon w domu. Martwiłem się! - chłopak zmarszczył brwi i wsadził rękę do kieszeni, chcąc wyciągnąć telefon, ale faktycznie nie było go tam.  
\- Miałem coś do załatwienia – powiedział wymijająco.  
\- Co takiego? – dopytywał loczek.  
\- Sprawy prywatne – warknął, ściągając kurtkę i buty, po czym wszedł w głąb mieszkania.  
\- Oh, jasne – mruknął Harry, wbijając wzrok z podłogę, kiedy szedł za przyjacielem. Louis zauważył, że skrzywdził go swoim zachowaniem i od razu go pożałował.  
\- Przepraszam Harry – westchnął, podchodząc do Stylesa i przytulając się do niego. Widział, że to podziała i rozchmurzy loczka, zawsze działało.  
\- Już w porządku – objął szatyna, wtulając twarz w jego włosy – Matko jesteś lodowaty. Idź wziąć prysznic, aby się rozgrzać, a ja przygotuję ci herbaty – odsunął się od niego i uśmiechnął.  
\- Dziękuję – odwzajemnił uśmiech i ruszył do łazienki.  
*****  
Mijały dni, a Louis przez cały ten czas rozmyślał nad tym co powinien zrobić. Chociaż lepiej powiedzieć, że zastanawiał się jak to wszystko zrobić, aby jego wyprowadzka i przeniesienie się na inną uczelnię nie wyglądały podejrzanie. Ponieważ choć był prawie pewny swojej decyzji, cały czas miał wątpliwości, czy faktycznie powinien to zrobić. Może jednak Harry by się ucieszył i nie czułby się zmuszony do czegokolwiek? Może! Jednak ryzyko było zbyt duże.  
Louis powoli zaczął się odsuwać od przyjaciół, zwłaszcza od Harry’ego. Większość swojego czasu spędzał w swoim pokoju. Nie sypiał już ze Stylesem, a kiedy ten próbował z nim pobyć trochę czasu stawał się chamski, czego po chwili zaczynał żałować. Nie umiał patrzeć na zasmuconą twarz przyjaciela, zwłaszcza jeśli on to spowodował.  
Nie mógł tu dłużej siedzieć, dlatego zaczął poszukiwać nowego mieszkania. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko. Sam z dzieckiem, ale da radę.  
*****  
Ciche pukanie rozniosło się po pokoju szatyna. Louis uniósł wzrok znad książki, którą czytał i zaprosił osobę stojącą po drugiej stronie drzwi.  
\- Lou – Harry niepewnie wszedł do pokoju, bojąc się, że ten ponownie na niego nakrzyczy – Mogę na moment pożyczyć laptopa? Mój jest w naprawie.  
\- Jasne – wskazał dłonią na biurko, gdzie stało urządzenie.  
\- Dzięki – wziął go do rąk i opuścił pokój.  
Louis ponownie wrócił do lektury, zatracając się w fikcyjnym świecie. Po kilku minutach ponownie mu przerwano. Do pokoju wparował wściekły Harry, w dłoniach trzymając laptopa.  
\- Louis! Co to jest?  
Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, obserwując jak Harry odwraca ekran w jego stronę. Kiedy zobaczył co loczek mu pokazuje, poczuł jak zalewa go panika, a serce przyspiesza.  
\- Ty…skąd…  
\- Miałeś otwartą przeglądarkę, na tym – wycedził, Louis widział, że Harry jest wściekły – Chcesz się wyprowadzić?  
\- Um…ja…to nie…to znaczy… – zaczął się plątać. Kompletnie nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Louis – odłożył laptopa na burko i usiadł obok przyjaciela – Co się z tobą dzieje? Widzę, że od kilku dni jest coś nie tak, chociaż ty twierdzisz, że jest inaczej. Jednak mnie nie oszukasz.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje – skłamał, zawstydzony wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.  
\- Lou, nie kłam. Od jakiegoś czasu nas unikasz, a szczególnie mnie. Tak zauważyłem – dopowiedział, kiedy widział zaskoczony wzrok Louisa – Nie pozwalasz się dotknąć, pocałować, nie mówiąc już o innych rzeczach. Dodatkowo coraz częściej jesteś dla mnie niemiły. Teraz się dowiaduję, że chcesz się wyprowadzić. Coś się dzieje i mam wrażenie, że to jest związane ze mną.  
\- Harry – jęknął. Chciał, aby już skończył to przesłuchanie i wyszedł z jego pokoju – Proszę cię daj temu spokój.  
\- Nie – powiedział stanowczo – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i chcę ci pomóc, chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje?  
\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie odpuścisz.  
\- Ponieważ cię kocham! – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów od razu zasłonił sobie usta dłonią. Nie wierzył, że to powiedział. Louis z kolei wpatrywał się zszokowany w loczka, czy on dobrze usłyszał.  
\- Ty co? – udało mu się powiedzieć.  
\- Kocham cię – powtórzył odsuwając dłoń od ust i lekko się uśmiechając.  
\- A ja jestem z tobą w ciąży – wypalił.  
Zapadał chwila ciszy, podczas której Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa. Na jego twarzy malował się szok. Szatyn z kolei czuł, że ogarnia go panika. Im dłużej Harry nic nie mówił, tym bardziej się denerwował. Zastanawiał się jak loczek na to zareaguje. Będzie się cieszył, czy się wcieknie i powie Lou, że nie chce mieć z nim i z dzieckiem nic więcej do czynienia.  
\- Jesteś w ciąży? – wykrztusił.  
\- Tak – potwierdził.  
\- Ze mną?  
\- Tak  
\- Boże – zakrył usta dłonią, nie spuszczając wzroku z szatyna – To dlatego, prawda? Dlatego tak się zachowywałeś, dlatego chciałeś się wyprowadzić.  
\- Tak  
\- Dlaczego? Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – przybliżył się do Louis, obejmują go i przyciągając do siebie.  
\- Nie wiedziałem jaka będzie twoja reakcja. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nie sądziłem, że możesz się we mnie zakochać. Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać i niszczyć życia.  
\- Louis – westchnął, całując chłopaka w głowę – Od tak dawna cię kocham, nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Zresztą nawet gdybym traktował się cię tylko jak przyjaciela i tak wziąłbym za to odpowiedzialność. Pamiętaj, że ja też brałem w tym udział.  
\- Dziękuję – mocniej wtulił się w Harry’ego.  
\- Jak długo wiesz?  
\- Odkąd Niall kazał mi zrobić test ciążowy, u lekarza się tylko upewniłem.  
\- Następnym razem idę z tobą. Rozumiemy się? Też chcę zobaczyć nasze dziecko – powiedział z uśmiechem, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu mniejszego chłopaka.  
\- Poczekaj – wyplątał się z jego objęć i podszedł do bluzy, która wisiała na oparciu krzesał. Z kieszeni wyciągnął portfel, a z niego niewielką złożoną kartkę. Z uśmiechem wrócił do Harry’ego siadając obok niego – Proszę – podał mu kartkę.  
Loczek rozłożył ją, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, a w oczach zalśniły łzy. W dłoniach trzymał zdjęcie USG. Louis pokazał mu palcem miejsce, w którym znajdowało się ich maleństwo. Właśnie mógł zobaczyć swoje dziecko, na dole było napisane 7 tydzień.  
\- Boże, jest jeszcze takie maleńkie – powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
\- Tak – Louis przeniósł wzrok ze zdjęcia na chłopaka – Czyli mogę rozumieć, że się cieszysz? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Bardzo – ponownie objął szatyna – Co prawda zawsze myślałem, że będę miał dziecko za jakieś kilka lat. Kiedy będę miał pracę, dom i będziemy oficjalnie małżeństwem, ale i tak bardzo się cieszę. Bardzo – nachylił się nad Louisem i połączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku – Kocham cię – wymruczał i ponownie go pocałował.  
\- Myślałeś o mnie jako o swoim mężu? – spytał Lou, unosząc pytająco brew i spoglądając w zielone tęczówki, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.  
\- Oczywiście, nie przyjmowałem innej opcji – zaśmiał się.  
\- A co jeśli bym nic do ciebie nie czuł? – zaczął się droczyć.  
\- Rozkochałbym cię w tobie, ponieważ nie widzę nikogo innego jako mojego męża, tylko ciebie.  
\- W takim razie masz szczęście, że nie musisz tego robić – zaśmiał się i tym razem to on pocałował loczka.


End file.
